


we all need something

by benzobunny



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorta kinda, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzobunny/pseuds/benzobunny
Summary: george likes dream. sapnap goes to the grocery store. maybe dream actually isn't as oblivious as they think.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 269





	we all need something

**Author's Note:**

> if hannah finds this, and i know she will, pretend this didn't happen, thx<3

George had no idea what was wrong with him.

He was convinced he was going crazy. There was no way the feelings in the pit of his stomach were real. There was no way he was thinking THAT way about his best friend.

And yet whenever Dream came near him, he couldn’t help but be incredibly conscious of where he was. He swore he could feel his body heat emanating from him, burning his skin with the proximity.

Dream was blissfully ignorant to how weird George was acting. He tried to pretend that everything was normal, that he wasn’t getting all hot and bothered every time Dream touched him or smiled in his direction. But the effort was futile. Not when his body was disobeying him, and his eyes couldn’t stay off of Dream’s hands whenever he did something.

Sapnap was the only one in the house that wasn’t oblivious. He had been observing this since George started to notice his own feelings toward Dream changed. He would give George a look every time he slipped up and stared for too long. And still, George just pretended nothing happened. Sapnap had tried to confront him about how he was acting, but he refused to talk about it. If he didn’t acknowledge it, it wasn’t there, right?

“I’m heading out. Do we need anything else?” It was Sapnap’s turn to grocery shop this week. They traded off each week since no one really wanted to do it, it was only fair. Except this time George had offered to do it for Sapnap just so he wasn’t stuck in the house with Dream without the buffer of their best friend. Of course, Sap had just laughed in his face and told him to man up. If he expected George to confess his sins to Dream, he was full of it, that was never happening.

Dream put his hands on George’s shoulders, standing behind him and shocking him to his core. Sapnap saw the scene and smirked, waving his shopping list in a mocking wave at the two. “Don’t have too much fun when I’m gone!”

George was too tense to be normal. His face was probably twisted in an ugly grimace as his mind raced to figure out how to get out of this without hurting Dream’s feelings. Then Dream’s fingers started moving over his shoulders, pressing in all of his swore points. “God, George, you’re so tense. Are you okay?”

He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t form words in his mouth. Did he even know English? How was he supposed to respond to that, while his best friend was massaging his shoulders and he was trying not to pop a boner. Dream was so close that he could feel his breath on the back of his neck. He barely suppressed a sharp shutter.

“George?” Dream questioned, his fingers stopping.

George couldn’t hold in the low whine that escaped his throat at the loss of contact. By the time he realized what he just done, it was too late. Dream had heard him. Both of them were frozen, barely breathing. George just hoped that the floor would open up and swallow him at this point.

“George?” Dream asked again. When George stayed frozen, he forcibly turned him around by the shoulders, making him face him.

George’s face was red. His whole body was burning with embarrassment, he couldn’t even bring himself to look Dream in the eye. What was wrong with him?

A hand appeared under his chin, pulling his gaze upward. George held his breath and finally locked eyes with Dream. His expression was softer than he could’ve ever expected.

“Can I kiss you?”

George’s head was spinning so quickly, he almost couldn’t process the words. But the moment he nodded, Dream collided with him, making him gasp into his lips.

Kissing Clay felt so _right_. His lips were slightly chapped, rough against his own, but he soothed that with brushing his tongue over his mouth. Clay was harsh, gripping at him tightly, pressing his hands underneath his shirt to pull them infinitely closer to each other. George’s knees shook, but he knew Dream would never let him fall.

Dream pulled back, gasping. His pupils were blown wide, his lips already swollen. “You don’t know what you do to me, Georgie.” He pressed his large hands to the sides of George’s face, staring at his bruised lips. “God, you’re beautiful.”

George surged forward, capturing Dream’s lips again, deepening the kiss instantly. He couldn’t get enough. Dream growled into his mouth when George bit down on his lip, nearly hard enough to draw blood. He felt Dream’s hand slip down from underneath his shirt to disappear and unexpectantly palm him through his sweatpants.

He cried out, throwing his head back. He was painfully hard, and so goddamn sensitive that just any stimulation made him feel like he was going to explode.

His skin was on fire wherever Dream touched him, lighting an inferno in George’s stomach. Lips connected to his jaw, Clay pressing open mouth kisses along his throat, sucking on his most sensitive points. Between his hand against his erection and him biting down on his neck, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

He palmed him harder, nearly falling to the ground., He dug his nails into Clay’s shoulders, getting a low groan in return. “Is this all for me, George?” He said in his ear, brushing his lips against the shell. An involuntary shiver ripped up his spine.

“Fuck, Dream.” George’s voice didn’t work. His words were coming out in gasps, leaving him lightheaded and spinning.

“Up.” Dream growled into his ear, lifting him effortlessly into his arms.

If George wasn’t turned on before, he was couldn’t help but to moan out just in the fact that Dream was able to carry him so easily. His erection was brushing against the waistband of Dream’s jeans as he walked, Dream’s lips attached to his neck, sucking and marking him as he went.

George couldn’t form a coherent thought. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

He rolled his hips against Dream’s, brushing against his clothed bulge. Dream bit down hard, making George cry out as he was slammed against the wall, knocking the breath out of his lungs.

“Be _good_ , George.” His grip tightened on Dream, throwing his head back as he continued his attack on his skin, brushing his cock against George’s again. The stimulation was nearly painful. “You like that? You like when I praise you?”

George bit down on his cheek, refusing to respond and embarrass himself any further.

Dream wasn’t settling for that.

He shoved George’s legs from around his waist, surprising George until he kept him pressed against the door with his strong arms. He opened his mouth to speak, until he felt Dream slot a knee against his cock and grind against his erection brutally. He knocked his head back into the wood, a cry ripping from his throat.

“Do you like when I praise you, George?” Dream asked again, biting down on his collarbone, licking away the sting. “Answer me.”

“Yes.” George rasped.

“You’re doing so well for me, Georgie.” Dream murmured into his ear. “So good. I’ve barely even touched you.”

“ _God_ , Dream.” George had slipped a little with his squirming, but Dream readjusted him easily, keeping him slotted against the door with his knee between George’s thighs. “You’re so, _jesus_ \--your hands, god, please touch me.”

“My hands?” Dream asked, slightly intrigued.

“They’re,” George gulped, deciding it really was now or never. He was pressed against a door while his best friend was grinding against his dick. He didn’t think there would be a better time than to admit his stupid thing for Dream’s hands. “They’re so big. You’re big. You’ll crush me.”

The look that Dream gave him practically melted George. “You have a hand kink, George?”

“Only for you.” George shifted. “Let me down.”

Dream obliged, opening his mouth to ask what George was doing, until he dropped to his knees and stared up at him with his brown eyes, glassy with arousal. He steadied himself with a hand against the door as George went to work unzipping his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers.

George didn’t know what he was expecting. Like everything else about Clay, he was certainly large. Larger than any other dick that George had sucked. And all he wanted to do was take it down his throat and show Clay how good he could be.

He ghosted around the base for a moment, relishing in the harsh breathes that he made Clay take. He teased a bit more, pressing butterfly kisses against the head of his cock, licking a thin strip down the underside and over a vein.

“Stop teasing me, you slut.” He growled out, having enough with George’s playfulness. He grabbed a fistful of his brown hair and brought him closer to his erection. George opened his mouth greedily, letting the head of Dream’s cock lay heavy on his tongue, tasting the salty flavor.

Dream’s grip on his hair only tightened as he went further down his shaft, almost painful, enough to bring tears to his eyes. The head of his cock hit the back of his throat, nearly making him gag as he pulled out to take him down again.

“God, you’re so beautiful like this. You were made to take my cock.”

George had never had partners that dominated him so much, but with every degrading word that slipped out of Dream’s mouth, his arousal intensified. His body was burning, an inferno that was growing nearly painful. His free hand ghosted the waistband of his pants.

When George slipped a hand into his own boxers to touch himself, he moaned around Dream’s dick, making Dream’s hips jerk. This time George did gag, needing to pull off for a second before Dream forced himself right back in, further than he had before. His eyes watered, spit pooling in the corners of his mouth and dripping down his chin.

“Such a dirty slut.” Dream cooed.

He moaned again as his cock twitched. Dream’s grip tightened again, before he forced George down to the base of his cock. George relaxed his throat, pressing the tip of his nose into Dream’s pubic bone. He moaned again. He couldn’t focus on anything, but the dick settled deep down his throat.

When Dream pulled him back up, George gasped for air, tears spilling over onto his cheeks as spit dripped from his chin and landed on his knee.

“On your knees like the slut you are.” Dream began to pull him back toward his dick. “I’m going to fuck your throat, is that alright?”

George nodded, almost eagerly. He wasn’t going to refuse having his throat absolutely ruined by the cock inside of his mouth.

He forced his throat to relax as he let Dream control the speed, forcing him down until George choked slightly, before pulling him out and thrusting into him again. “You like this, don’t you? You like being treated like a quick fuck.”

Dream began thrusting into his mouth, making George whine around his cock and pump his hand around his own dick even quicker.

He was getting close, the pit in his stomach getting tighter with every stroke. He quickened his pace. Just hearing the noises that Dream was making above him as he ruined his throat was enough to initiate his orgasm.

George moaned out around Dream’s cock as he came in his hand, his hips jerking slightly as he choked again, the tip of his cock brutally pounding against the back of his throat. Dream only saw that as a sign to thrust quicker. 

_Fuck, fuck fuck fuck_ —

“I’m close, Georgie.” Dream groaned, thrusting erratically, losing his pace.

He felt Dream start to pull out, but George stopped him, digging his fingernails into the skin of his hips, pushing his head down harder onto his cock as he came. The salty strands of cum coated the back of his throat, and as Dream pulled out this time, he got a taste of it on his tongue. A few strands landed on his face as Dream pumped his cock, painting his cheeks.

“Jesus Christ, George.” Dream groaned, rubbing his head in the aftershocks of his own orgasm. “That was hot.”

George chuckled hoarsely, voice absolutely wrecked. “I could say the same thing.”

Dream pulled him to his feet and pulled them flush to each other, pressing another kiss to his lips. This one was shorter but filled with more passionate than haste. George sunk into the kiss, sunk into Dream, as he held him upright, his legs shaky from his orgasm.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“I can clean myself up.” George protested, but he didn't even try to move out of the younger boy's arms.

“ _Now_ you’re being all shy and weird?” Clay wrapped his arms around George and lifted him into his arms again, leading them both to his attached bathroom. “Let me take care of you.”

Pressing another sweet kiss to Clay’s lips, George was glad that Sapnap had shopping duty this week.

Meanwhile Sapnap had just gotten home, and after hauling in the piles of bags from his car and not finding any trace of his best friends, he decided not to go looking.


End file.
